The other TV network talents
ABS-CBN 'Umagang Kay Ganda' Hosts *Anthony Taberna *Pinky Webb *Jorge Carino *Winnie Cordero *Bianca Gonzalez *Marvin Agustin *TJ Manotoc *Ariel Ureta *Zen Hernandez *Doris Bigornia *Amy Perez 'TV Patrol' Weeknight Anchors *Ted Failon *Korina Sanchez *Noli de Castro Weekend Anchors *Alvin Elchico *Pinky Webb Segment Anchors *Bernadette Sembrano (Lingkod Kapamilya) *Kim Atienza (Weather Weather Lang) *Gretchen Fullido (Star Patrol) *Marc Logan (Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan) 'Bandila' *Ces Oreña-Drilon *Julius Babao *Karen Davila 'It's Showtime' Main Hosts *Vhong Navarro *Anne Curtis *Billy Crawford *Karylle *Kim Atienza *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Jhong Hilario *Ryan Bang *Coleen Garcia *Vice Ganda *Eric "Eruption" Tai Featuring *DJ M.O.D. *DJ Nick *Dumbo *Jonas *Showtime Dancers *XB GenSan 'ASAP 19' 'Overview' A world-renowned artists like the Concert King Martin Nievera, Divine Diva Zsa Zsa Padilla, Mr. Pure Energy Gary Valenciano and Asia's Ultimate Showgirl Vina Morales headline the country's top performers, which is the country's finest singers includes Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo, Rock Icon Star Bamboo, Ultimate Heartthrob Piolo Pascual, Ultimate Multimedia Star Toni Gonzaga, World Champion Balladeer Jed Madela, Princss of Soul KZ Tandingan, Soul Prince Kris Lawrence, Rockstar Princess Yeng Constantino, Rock Prince Jovit Baldivino, International Pinay YouTube Sensation Charice, Rockoustic Heartthrob Sam Milby, Pop Superstar Angeline Quinto, Prince of Pop Erik Santos, The Voice of the Philippines winner Mitoy Yonting and runner-up Klarise de Guzman and Morissette Amon, Acoustic Sensation Aiza Seguerra, Queen of Acoustic Juris and The Crooner Richard Poon, just to name a few with Billy Crawford, Zia Quizon, Ronnie Liang, Paolo Onesa, Nikki Gil, Arnel Pineda and Sessionistas as Richard, Juris, Nyoy Volante, Sitti, Aiza and Kean Ciprano. Various Kapamilya Primetime Bida stars also the regular performers that including Marvin Agustin, Anne Curtis, Jericho Rosales, Kim Chiu, Xian Lim, Rayver Cruz, John Lloyd Cruz, Bea Alonzo, Coco Martin, Julia Montes, Daniel Padilla, Kathryn Bernardo, Empress Schuck, Cristine Reyes, beauty girl Megan Young, Makki Stroem, Enchong Dee, Erich Gonzales, Matteo Gudicelli, Jessy Mendiola, Joseph Marco, Karylle, KC Concepcion and Gerald Anderson, SupahDance moves as Maja Salvador, Rodjun Cruz, Shaina Magdayao, Sam Concepcion and Iya Villania. PBB housemates like James Reid, Slater Young and Myrtle Sarrosa joins the party every week, along with the youngest rising stars of today, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Jerome Ponce, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Kelly dela Cruz, Michelle Vito, Kiko Estrada, Julian Estrada, Julia Barretto, Enrique Gil, Jon Lucas, Ingrid dela Paz, Khalil Ramos, Jane Oineza, Alex Diaz, Liza Soberano, the cast of Luv U are Jarius Aquino, Kiray Celis, Igi Boy Flores, Marco Gumabao, Miles Ocampo, Nash Aguas, Alexa Ilagad, Kobi Vidanes, Sharlene San Pedro, CJ Navato, Angeli Gonzales and Mika dela Cruz. ASAP 19 also marks the return of the most famous brothers in the country, Luis Manzano and Robi Domingo. 'Main hosts' *Martin Nievera *Zsa Zsa Padilla *Gary Valenciano *Vina Morales 'Co-hosts and performers' *Aiza Seguerra *Alex Castro *Alexa Ilacad *Andrea Brillantes (also from RPN) *Angel Locsin *Angelica Panganiban *Anne Curtis *Arnel Pineda *Arron Villaflor *Angeline Quinto (also from RPN) *Bamboo Mañalac *Bea Alonzo *Billy Crawford *Brace Arquiza *Bugoy Cariño *Bugoy Drilon *Charice Pempengco *Coco Martin *Cristine Reyes (also from IBC) *Daniel Padilla *Ella Cruz (also from IBC) *Empress Schuck *Enchong Dee *Enrique Gil *Erich Gonzales (also from IBC) *Erik Santos *Francis Magundayao (also from IBC) *Gerald Anderson *Grae Fernandez *Iya Villania (also from IBC) *Iza Calzado *James Reid *Jane Oineza *Janella Salvador (also from IBC) *Jarius Aquino *Jed Madela *Jericho Rosales *Jerome Ponce (also from IBC) *Jessy Mendiola *John Bermundo *John Lloyd Cruz *Jon Lucas *Joseph Marco *Jovit Baldivino *Julia Barretto *Julia Montes *Juris *Kathryn Bernardo *KC Concepcion *Kean Cipriano *Khalil Ramos (also from IBC) *Kim Chiu *KZ Tandingan *Klarise de Guzman *Liezel Garcia *Luis Manzano *Maja Salvador *Marcelito Pomoy *Markki Stroem *Marlo Mortel (also from IBC) *Marvin Agustin *Matteo Guidicelli *Megan Young *Melissa Ricks *Michelle Vito *Morissette Amon *Myrtle Sarrosa *Nash Aguas *Nikki Gil *Nyoy Volante *Paolo Onesa *Paolo Valenciano *Piolo Pascual *Princess Velasco *Rayver Cruz *Richard Poon *Robi Domingo (also from IBC) *Rodjun Cruz *Sam Concepcion (also from IBC) *Sam Milby *Sarah Geronimo (also from TV5) *Shaina Magdayao *Sharlene San Pedro *Sitti *Toni Gonzaga *Tutti Caringal *Xian Lim *Yeng Constantino *Young JV *Zia Quizon 'Honorific Title' *Martin Nievera - The Concert King *Zsa Zsa Padilla - The Divine Diva *Gary Valenciano - Mr. Pure Energy *Vina Morales - Asia's Ultimate Showgirl, Dance Diva *Piolo Pascual - Ultimate Hearthrob *Sarah Geronimo - Asia's Popstar Princess *Bamboo - Rock Icon *Toni Gonzaga - The Ultimate Multimedia Star *Jed Madela - World Champion Balladeer *KZ Tandingan - Princess of Soul *Tom Rodriguez - The Prince of Hearthrob *Yeng Constantino - Asia's Rockstar Princess *Jovit Baldivino - Rock Prince *Charice - International Pinay YouTube Sensation *Sam Milby - Rockoustic Heartthrob *Angeline Quinto - Pop Superstar and Queen of Teleserye Themesong *Erik Santos - Prince of Pop *Juris - Queen of Acoustic Pop *Aiza Seguerra - Asia's Acoustic Sensation *Richard Poon - The Crooner 'Star Records artists' *1:43 *ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra *Aiza Seguerra *Angeline Quinto *Bea Alonzo *Bugoy Drilon *Carol Banawa *Charice *Daddy's Home *Daniel Padilla *Jamie Rivera *Enrique Gil *Erik Santos *Gab Maturan *Gary Valenciano *Generation (band) *Jed Madela *Jeremiah (Froi Calixto, Mico Mauleon, Olan Crizaldo and Piwee Polintan) *Jericho Rosales *Jessa Zaragoza *Jimmy Bondoc *Jireh Lim *Jovit Baldivino *Juris Fernandez *Kathryn Bernardo *KC Concepcion *Khalil Ramos *Kim Chiu *KZ Tandingan *Liezel Garcia *Perkins Twins *Piolo Pascual *Renzo Vergara *Rose Fostanes *Roselle Nava *Sam Milby *Tom Rodriguez *Toni Gonzaga *Yeng Constantino GMA 'Unang Hirit' Hosts *Arnold Clavio *Connie Sison *Ivan Mayrina *Rhea Santos *Lyn Ching-Pascual *Suzi Entrata-Abrera *Danilo Federez voice of Arn-Arn *Lhar Santiago *Bong Revilla *Luanne Dy *Tonipet Gaba *Atty. Gabby Concepcion *Love Añover *Prof. Mareng Winnie Monsod *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz '24 Oras' Weeknight Anchors *Mel Tiangco *Mike Enriquez Weekend Anchors *Pia Archangel *Jiggy Manicad Segment Anchors *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz (Oras Weather) *Pia Guanio (Chika Minute) 'Saksi' Anchors *Arnold Clavio *Vicky Morales 'Eat Bulaga!' Main Hosts *Tito Sotto *Vic Sotto *Joey de Leon Co-Hosts *Jimmy Santos *Ruby Rodriguez *Allan K. *Toni Rose Gayda *Jose Manalo *Wally Bayola *Paolo Ballesteros *Anjo Yllana *Keempee de Leon *Michael V. *Pia Guanio *Julia Clarete *Pauleen Luna *Oyo Boy Sotto *Sam Y.G. *Isabelle Daza *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Valeire Weighmann Featuring *EB Babes *Ha & Ho *Boom Boom Pow Boys/Sugod Bahay Gang in Juan for All, All for Juan *Team Imuseño *Boy Katawan *Mr. Pogi Hunks/Heartthrobs *Gym Buddies Lance & Vanessa 'Sunday All Stars' 'Main hosts' *Christian Bautista (2013-present) *Janno Gibbs (2013-present) *Jaya (2013-present) *Regine Velasquez (2013-present) 'Co-hosts and performers' *Aicelle Santos (2013-present) *Aira Bermudez (2013-present) *Alden Richards (2013-present) *Andrea Torres (2013-present) *Barbie Forteza (2013-present) *Bea Binene (2013-present) *Bela Padilla (2013-present) *Bianca Umali (2014-present) *Bryan Termulo (2013-present) *Carla Abellana (2013-present) *Denise Barbacena (2013-present) *Dennis Trillo (2013-present) *Derick Monasterio (2013-present) *Diva Montelaba (2013-present) *Elmo Magalona (2014-present) *Empress Schuck (2015-present) *Enzo Pineda (2013-present) *Frencheska Farr (2013-present) *Gabrielle Garcia (2014-present) *Gerald Santos (2013-present) *Glaiza de Castro (2013-present) *Heart Evangelista (2013-present) *Iya Villania (2014-present) *Jake Vargas (2013-present) *James Wright (2014-present) *Janine Gutierrez (2013-present) *Jennylyn Mercado (2013-present) *Jeric Gonzales (2013-present) *Jonalyn Viray (2013-present) *Julian Trono (2013-present) *Julie Anne San Jose (2013-present) *Kaye Rivera (2014-present) *Kris Bernal (2013-present) *Kris Lawrence (2013-present) *Kylie Padilla (2013-present) *LJ Reyes (2013-present) *Louise delos Reyes (2013-present) *Lovi Poe (2013-present) *Manilyn Reynes (2014-present) *Maricris Garcia (2013-present) *Mark Herras (2013-present) *Max Collins (2013-present) *Mayton Eugenio (2013-present) *Miguel Tanfelix (2014-present) *Rafael Rosell (2013-present) *Rita De Guzman (2013-present) *Rocco Nacino (2013-present) *Rochelle Pangilinan (2013-present) *Ruru Madrid (2013-present) *Sarah Lahbati (2013-present) *Sef Cadayona (2013-present) *Solenn Heussaff (2013-present) *Steven Silva (2013-present) *Thea Tolentino (2013-present) *Tom Rodriguez (2013-present) *Winwyn Marquez (2013-present) 'Dancers' *Addlib dance crew *MNVRS *Mxmvmnt *Sexbomb dancers 'Honorific Title' *Regine Velasquez - The Asia's Songbird *Christian Bautista - The Asia's Romantic Balladeer *Jaya - The Asia's Queen of Soul *Janno Gibbs - The King of Soul *Jennylyn Mercado - The Love Song Siren *Kris Lawrence - The Soul Prince *Julie Anne San Jose - The Asia's Pop Sweetheart *Dennis Trillo - The Leading Heartthrob *Jonalyn Viray - The Soul Princess *Bryan Termulo - The Prince of Themesong *Aicelle Santos - The Ballad Princess *Gerald Santos - The OPM Prince of Ballad *Maricris Garcia - The Divine Princess *Frencheska Farr - The Next Big Star *Tom Rodriguez - The Pop Heartthrob 'GMA Records artists' *Aicelle Santos *Aljur Abrenica *Bryan Termulo *Dennis Trillo *Ely Buendia *Frencheska Farr *Gabby Eigenmann *Geneva Cruz *Gerald Santos *Geoff Taylor *Gian Magdangal *James Wright *Jan Marini Alano *Janno Gibbs *Jaya *Jennylyn Mercado *Jonalyn Viray *Julie Anne San Jose *Krizza Neri *Kylie Padilla *Maricris Garcia *Marielle Castro *Michael V. *Persephone *Ram Chaves *Tryko Club (distribution only) *Yasmien Kurdi